sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Automa Enterprises
Formerly, Automa Industries, Ltd., a subsidiary to Deoxycorp Global created as a security force to reclaim "lost materials" and suppress information regarding the truth of D-Corp's inner workings. Publicly, Automa served as the primary vendor through which D-Corp obtained its essential hardware. Story A year before the story begins, Automa began to pull away from D-Corp, changing its name in the process. The company began manufacturing and marketing experimental technology from prostheses to innovative treatments for disorders using computer-controlled electronic stimulation. This led in to the creation of more and more advanced synthetic organ bio-replacement technology and, eventually, the development of the first autonomous mechanical humanoid life-form. Suits DRS-0BR, the defense and reconnaissance service's zero-point battle-class robot, proved to be a finicky device as a prototype which led to its "retirement". Early on, it had been used in an attempt to reclaim "lost materials" and to battle a group of subversives. The concept which led to the "Droselberg's" initial development would later be used to spawn the D-10R-DRS Deirdres which would later come to be called simply "Suits" as coined by Karmine and Ashley upon their first encounter. Automa Enterprises Employees 'Marko Jonas "Mack" Aldron' The president of Automa Enterprises, Aldron desires evolution into a mechanical form, breaking away from the company that spawned them to make AceEnt an independent body. Mack typically wears a dark gray business suit and dons a gray trench coat with a black scarf when traveling. A middle-aged Caucasian male, he has long gray hair, sideburns, and a goatee and red eyes. The name Marko Jonas seems in a way to allude to the epic novel War and Peace. 'Starsky Remus' The vice president of AceEnt, Remus is Aldron's deceitful second-in-command who longs for the day when he can be fully in charge of the company. He is a young male albino with white hair and red eyes. He usually wears a light-colored jacket over a black vest on top of a white button shirt and yellow tie. With this, he wears a pair of gloves, khakis, and a pair of tall boots. Starsky portrays himself online as a young Asian man with spiky black hair and red eyes and earrings wearing a collared red jacket with white lining over a black shirt. As well, his profile claims he is a famous performance artist as well as an inactive fighter pilot. Under this guise, Starsky assembles a small group of loyal followers called the Kamikazes whose delinquent behaviors allow him to manipulate them into undertaking various criminal activities in the name of AceEnt. 'Bear Cade' Aldron's dirty cop in the local precinct, Bear is a rough and tumble interrogator with a deep loyalty to the company. He is a young Caucasian male grizzled with a five-o'clock shadow and sideburns and has black hair. He typically wears black khakis and a brown trench coat and a pair of red-lensed sunglasses. Field Agents 'Neon Raiden' A blue-haired Caucasian male, he typically leads squads of AceEnt "recruitment" agents with an air of self-assurance as he, for whatever reason, schemes to torment Karmine. 'Princessa Rose' A raven-haired woman occasionally dispatched to manage AceEnt "recruitment" squads. She has rose-red lips and wields a whip. She seems to have a rivalry with Aurumae. 'Zurmin Zein' A crazed egomaniacal agent, he typically prefers more violent methods in the field. He develops a dangerous obsession with Caleb. 'Angelus Mercer' A most mysterious gun-toting agent, he seems to have a rivalry with Knight. Knight eventually learns that his old friend Mercer was actually assigned to him as a bodyguard by the vice president of Deoxycorp. After Knight escaped, Mercer joined the Machine hoping to utilize their resources to track Knight. Unfortunately, he also learns that his father is dead and all records of his existence have been destroyed. Thus it is that Knight has no knowledge of his true identity. He also learns that his father's death was the reason for his escape as whomever had arranged his assassination also intended that Knight be killed. Mercer and Cartel aided in his escape, however, Mercer remained in the lab to stall pursuers. Knight would later learn that it had been Mercer whom had programmed the Gundog unit to be his companion prior to meeting the others who would become the Gundogs. 'Darrian Cartel' A gunman fond of revolvers, he is perhaps even more mysterious than Mercer. Cartel was the third wheel of three exceptional gunslingers in Knight's origin lab. His skill rivaled Mercer's own and when Mercer was left behind, Cartel took on his role as Knight's protector, seeing something in him that seemed important. Despite having no knowledge of Mercer's reasoning for sustaining a friendship with Knight, Cartel's presumption was that it must be good enough to fight or die for and he lived up to this when he eventually took a bullet intended for Knight. Knight obviously has no memory of this. 'Xana' Deceased A one-off empowered agent featured in the EYeS expanded universe OTRPG. Alongside Alexander, she is sent to apprehend or destroy the escaped D-Corp lab specimens and to annihilate Rebel 6. She is the more headstrong and violent of the two. 'Alexander' Deceased A sword-wielding agent featured in the EYeS expanded universe OTRPG. Paired with Xana (possibly to monitor), he is sent to apprehend or destroy the escaped D-Corp lab specimens and to annihilate Rebel 6. He is the more restrained and methodical of the two. 'Blake Cade' Bear's brother in charge of Aldron's black list. He handles eliminations with prejudice. Like most employees, he wears a black business suit. He is a young Caucasian male with black hair and usually wears sunglasses. 'Xorn' Xorn is believed to be a product of Deoxycorp's experiments combining human and snake DNA. A Naga, he can hypnotize people with his eyes and crush them by wrapping his snake-like body around them. Xorn acts as a spy and reports directly to Aldron. He is a grizzled young Caucasian male with red eyes and dark gray hair with barely noticeable purple highlights. He typically wears sunglasses, an earring, and a black jacket and pants and a black scarf. Zorn in German means "wrath." 'Shariq' With power similar to Earth-bender Riene, Shariq is very much assumed to be a product of Deoxycorp's experiments. Shariq's control over sand is so immense that he can become the mineral and slink through tiny holes and cracks. Shariq is Aldron's ultimate weapon relied heavily upon to destroy the Gundogs and all of Deoxycorp. He is a young Caucasian male with black hair and red eyes wearing an eyepatch and a black trench coat. 'Nekra' A somewhat mysterious agent, Nekra is usually pretty neglectful of his duties and is regularly chastised for his negligence. 'Brick Downing' Brick is a honorable if violent man. Despite his loyalty to Aldron, he tends to be a little too lenient with his enemies. 'Davis Tatum' Davis "Glitch" Tatum was once a simple bouncer before his abduction by Deoxycorp. Their experimental steroids left him more or less brain dead until Automa installed a microchip in his brain to regulate his blood flow and adrenal glands. Glitch can now activate the chip with a twitch of his neck allowing him to load up on steroidal fluids until he is as powerful as a sports car. 'Nero/Cyris' Cyris is a product of Deoxycorp's first attempts at cloning using the DNA of Ryan Parks, the son of a Deoxycorp council member. It is said that he is evil incarnate and both Aldron and Remus are wary of him. The Kamikazes 'Francis Cole' The mad dog of the Kamikazes, Francis wishes people would call him "Frank" and he goes haywire whenever people upset him which happens often. 'Rommel Toretti' Some may say he is merely a punk: small, but talking tough. The brawler of the group, he talks tough because he is tough. He is more or less incapable of understanding subtlety, such lack in discretion making him the least ideal as a spy. He is quick-tempered and generally cruel to boot. 'Alexander "Ace" Tremain' Single-minded, Ace loves to confuse his enemies and longs to have an army of his own. He is a bit more on the easy-going side but tends to let power go to his head. 'William "Bullets" Wayne' The other Kamikazes don't particularly care for him but Bullets doesn't care one way or the other. As long as he can beat someone senseless, he's got all that he needs and he'll laugh as he does it. His sense of humor is about the only thing he has in common at least with Skewer. Blustering, brainless, and loudmouthed, it is difficult to imagine how he can even stand himself. 'Craig Thor' A brilliant if narcissistic young man, Craig is arrogant and contemptuous, despising all others as lessers. Despite his superiority, Craig mostly wishes to be left alone and would rather not be involved in Remus's plots. Having had certain unfortunate encounters with delinquents-turned-criminal, Craig is blackmailed into assisting Remus with his superior mind. '"Skewer"' The only member among the Kamikazes to possess an inhuman ability apart from Natalie, Skewer has the ability to appear and disappear in a manner similar to teleportation. None-too-bright, he mostly behaves as a juvenile prankster. Peculiarly charming, his pranks are more often than not considered lighthearted and hilarious. 'Brooke Arcania' Keen of wit and wile, Brooke is able to play the game, any game, and outplay anyone be they man or woman, child or veteran. Sexy and seductive, she is nearly on par with Craig on the scale of brilliance. Unfortunately, she's also highly psychotic. 'Natalie' Once an escapee from D-Corp's labs, Nat's psychosis made her so easily moved to violence, she would even impale people who had made no aggressive action toward her. After assisting the subversive group Rebel 6, she found herself seeking a group to which she could belong and she was drawn to Starsky Remus and his Kamikazes whose personalities so closely matched her own. Mechanized Humans 'Project No.MH001 Roadblock' One of four early developments created by Automa Enterprises to serve as a weapons demo for interested parties, Roadblock was a re-purposed SWAT van reconstructed to transform various parts of its chassis to reveal hidden weaponry and programmed with an AI which was meant to respond to a driver's needs. Later, when Automa Enterprises acknowledges itself as "The Machine", Roadblock is further altered to become a transforming mechanical life-form. 'Project No.MH002 Gridlock' One of four projects developed by AceEnt near the time of its creation, Gridlock was a re-purposed firetruck reconstructed to transform various parts of its chassis to reveal hidden weaponry and programmed with an AI meant to respond to a driver's needs. Later, when Automa Enterprises acknowledges itself as "The Machine", Gridlock is further altered to become a transforming mechanical life-form. 'Project No.MH003 Payload' One of four products of early experimentation by AceEnt involving machines and sophisticated AI, Payload was a re-purposed armored bank truck reconstructed to transform various parts of its chassis to reveal hidden weaponry and programmed with an AI which would purportedly respond to a driver's needs. Later, when Automa Enterprises acknowledges itself as "The Machine", Payload is further altered to become a transforming mechanical life-form. 'Project No.MH004 Overdraft' A re-purposed helicopter reconstructed as the last in a line of four products created for a weapons demo for interested parties, Overdraft was reconstructed to transform various parts of its chassis and programmed with an AI which would allow it to respond to its driver's needs. Later, when Automa Enterprises acknowledges itself as "The Machine", Overdraft is further altered to become a transforming mechanical life-form. 'Project No.MH005 Glitch' Glitch is a massive muscular hulk with a low intelligence quotient. It is unknown whether he started out dumb or if this is a result of the experiments that made him. Glitch has a chip implanted in his brain that when activated blocks his pain receptors and increases production from his adrenal glands. This makes him stronger, faster, more aggressive and pretty much unstoppable. 'Project No.MH006 Sixx' Sixx is the most powerful product developed by Deoxycorp, possessing multiple superhuman abilities such as superspeed, superhuman strength, pyrokinesis, telepathy, and increased cellular regeneration among others. Unfortunately, coupled with the traumatizing experiments that created him, his power has driven him mad, garnering a DID with at least six alternate personalities. The dial on his chest is a useless attachment which Automa promised would allow him to access his powers one at a time a la Ben10. In reality, Sixx activates his powers according to psychological preference as each new personality takes over. Sixx's personas include: Snapshot the Speedster, Freezeframe the Timelord (uses telepathy to control people's minds on mass scale thus granting the illusion of stopped time), and Splitscreen the Cloner. Other personalities have yet to be seen. 'Project No.MH007 Andro the Jet' A product developed by Deoxycorp by combining the DNA of two Gundogs, Riene and Carney, in effort to ascertain whether the resulting lifeform would possess a combination of its parents' powers. Unfortunately, Andro was born without any powers. All the tortures D-Corp could devise in attempt to awaken Andro's possible abilities met with failure. Despite this, Andro did express a particular proficiency with technology and was able to devise a number of ways to circumvent his tortures as well as his captors' attempts to erase him. Thus D-Corp resorted to sending him to Automa to be used as a weapon against the Gundogs. Therein he was outfitted with a suit that augmented his strength. In a training session with Sixx, it was discovered that Andro did possess a unique ability. Andro had the power to suppress the telekinetic powers of others.